


Estar jodido y todos los aspectos de estar jodido

by agentemind



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo ya no recordaba lo que se sentía al despertar en una cama hecha, con las sábanas fresquitas y sus calzoncillos todavía puestos. No tenía ni idea de cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas como para que el sudor todavía humedeciera su almohada cuando el sol hacía horas que brillaba. De hecho, había demasiadas cosas que se escapaban a su entendimiento a esas alturas y el noventa por ciento de ellas tenían la misma respuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estar jodido y todos los aspectos de estar jodido

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, esto sí que lo echo de menos.
> 
> *va medio fic en el resumen xD

Ichigo ya no recordaba lo que se sentía al despertar en una cama hecha, con las sábanas fresquitas y sus calzoncillos todavía puestos. No tenía ni idea de cómo se habían torcido tanto las cosas como para que el sudor todavía humedeciera su almohada cuando el sol hacía horas que brillaba. De hecho, había demasiadas cosas que se escapaban a su entendimiento a esas alturas y el noventa por ciento de ellas tenían la misma respuesta.

No podía creerse que su padre no hubiese entrado nunca en su cuarto en plena noche para salvarle el culo… (y nunca mejor dicho). Porque la pantera de los Espada siempre se colaba por la ventana a medianoche, con esa sonrisa de animal hambriento que había visto en su rostro la primera vez que habían luchado; esa sonrisa tan sólo equiparable al sadismo y la sed de sangre que podía verse en cualquier miembro del undécimo escuadrón. Y cuando Grimmjow Jeagerjaques atravesaba el alféizar, las siguientes horas estaban ya escritas.

La ropa desaparecía tan pronto el Espada pisaba la cama e Ichigo daba gracias de estar acostado cuando sus labios tocaban los suyos. Besos demasiado húmedos que le dejaban la mente en blanco con esa lengua traviesa jugueteando con la suya dentro de su boca, fuera, en la de Grimmjow, mientras la saliva de ambos se mezclaba y resbalaba por las comisuras de sus labios. Así conseguía que no dijese que no, que no se resistiese y que tan sólo pudiese pensar en esa bestia de otro mundo colando sus manos entre las sábanas, masajeando y envistiendo con tanta fuerza que toda la habitación crujiese. Mordiéndole el cuello, los hombros, las clavículas, la nuca cuando le daba la vuelta con violencia y volvía a introducirse en él como sólo él podía. Sus dientes probaban cada rincón de piel que alcanzaban sin abandonar ese ritmo errático que clavaba los dedos de Ichigo en las mantas y ocultaba su rostro en la almohada.

Sexo que era siempre duro y que ambos disfrutaban aunque a Ichigo le costase mucho más admitirlo. Porque le gustaba ver al Sexto Espada enfadado por sus negativas, nervioso y hambriento cuando lo encontraba esperando en su cuarto a que volviese del instituto. Le encantaba ser el único objetivo de esa rabia y esa fuerza, ser empujado contra la pared y ser follado hasta que sus piernas decidiesen dejar de sostenerle en pie, ser llevado hasta la cama y besado con furia desde su espalda, donde las manos de Grimmjow se agarrarían hasta que a ninguno le quedase fuerza para seguir.

Y las mañanas no eran más llevaderas. Al principio desaparecía, dejando el cuerpo mojado y exhausto de Ichigo en la soledad de esa cama sucia y llena de recuerdos que harían sonrojarse incluso a Urahara Kisuke. Al principio, pero ya no. Cada día despertaba con el peso de Grimmjow sobre su cuerpo, con su aliento acariciando su nuca o con alguna de sus extremidades todavía enredada entre las suyas. Y lo sabía, no podía permitirse observarle dormir tranquilamente y pensar en lo adorable que resultaba su rostro sin el ceño fruncido (aunque él no pudiera precisamente hablar sobre ello). No podía permitirse caer ni un solo centímetro más en las garras de esa bestia o terminaría enamorándose del cabrón o Aizen dios sabe qué y…

“¿Qué estoy haciendo?”, serían sus palabras cuando cubriera su rostro con las manos, sin advertir que, por primera vez, habría despertado a Grimmjow por la mañana.

Y Grimmjow reptaría sobre él y sus labios estarían tan cerca que algo en el vientre se le revolvería y se haría un nudo imposible de deshacer.

“Buenos días, shinigami dai-ko”.

Y entonces Ichigo sabría que había perdido. No la partida, ni la batalla. Habría perdido la maldita guerra entera con ejércitos enteros y más bajas que en la Batalla de Karakura.

Sería cuando el espada le susurrase un “no te dejaré escapar” justo antes de devorarle los labios, con sus escurridizas manos deslizándose por la sensible piel de sus muslos y el tacto cálido de todo su cuerpo pegado al suyo, cuando sabría que sus negativas no volverían a sonar igual, que sus quejas parecerían siempre infundadas y que sus maldiciones solamente le excitarían más.

Porque tampoco podría mentirse para siempre, ¿no?


End file.
